Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's Sister
by StreexAnime
Summary: Draco Malfoy's sister comes to Hogwarts. Ez is facing some trouble adjusting to Hogwarts. Is there a way her and Severa are connected?
1. The arrival

Harry Potter and Malfoys Sister  
*Saturday Morning*  
Harry Potter and his friends were in the Gryffindor commons room talking about the huge   
Potions assignment Snape gave them (of course, Hermione loved it while everyone else was   
grumbling about it) when Aqua walked in with a girl. From the looks of her she should have been  
a first year.  
Aqua spoke,  
"This is Esmeralda Malfoy (at this she got gaping looks) and she has been  
sorted into Gryffindor.(more gaping looks) Will you some of you please show her around so she can get used to things?"  
  
Nobody moved.At least until Lilly,Harry,Ron,and Hermione felt bad and said they would.Aqua left and while everyone else started to lose interest and moved on to other things   
  
Ron said to her,"So uh,Ez,is that okay if I call you that?"   
  
"Yes,"she said. Silence.   
Harry  
finally resumed the conversation by saying   
"Draco is your brother right?"   
  
"Yes he is. You must be   
Harry Potter,Ron Weasley,Hermione Granger,and Lilly Potter.Am I right?"  
  
" Wha,why yes,"Hermione stammered,"how did you know?"   
  
"I must have forgotten to tell you,"she said(though they knew she hadn't)" I have some psychic powers. Not much but I do have them."  
  
"Oh" they all   
said in unison.  
  
"Well then,you would have fun with Severa", Lilly said in amazement.  
  
"Who is this,Severa?" Ez asked.   
  
"She is Snapes and McGonagols kid," Harry answered. " She has to stay in   
her quarters at all times because she once killed a kid when she was three.On accident of course."  
  
"She is a very powerful psychic",Ron put in.   
  
"Well I think we would get along just fine then,"Ez replied, "can you tell me how to get to this Severa's quarters?"   
  
"Uh sorry,"Hermione answered"you will have to go McGonagols room because we are not really sure."   
  
"Will one of you please escort me?" Ez asked.  
  
Lilly said,"Of course! I will take you."  
After they had left Harry said,  
"That's a lot to take in in ten minutes. I wonder why Draco has never talked about his sister before?"   
  
Hermione answered his question with,"Maybe he is afraid that since his sister is psychic  
and word would go around and disgrace his family name. Psychics are supposed to be weird you know."   
  
Lilly came back in the door saying," I like Esmeralda a lot. She is really cool.Also, McGonagal said we can't see Severa today because her powers are going a little bit berserk."  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. The System

CHAPTER TWO  
Everyone was down at lunch drinking the pumpkin juice and eating every kind of food imaginable.   
  
"Boy, "Harry said, "those elves sure did outdo themselves today. I wonder why?"  
"Well," Hermione said "why don't we go down to the kitchen when we are done eating and find out?"  
  
"That is a good idea, Herm." Ron replied.   
  
After they had finished they asked Ez if she wanted to come but she said "no thanks," so they went down to the kitchen by themselves and found the elves dead teird.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Hermione said, we can't have new kids at school in the middle of the school year. All new students have to come on the train at the beginning of the year."  
"Hey,that's right,"Ron said. "But let's worry about that later. I want to know why there was so  
much food."  
Harry walked over and asked the head elf "why was there so much food on the table   
today?"   
"Well," the elf said, "the first student ever in the history of Hogwarts came in the middle of the school year*.That is a big thing so of course we made lots of food  
.It will take her a long time   
to catch up on the half years work she has missed." But the next day they heard that Ez had already caught up on all her school work.They were dumbstruck.Lilly said in an awed voice   
"She is a magical genius!"Over the next few days they showed Ez the parts of the school they knew. They couldn't show her all of it because parts of it move around from time to time.  
END OF CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Mysteries Solved

CHAPTER THREE  
Once,they asked her how she did it , and she answered with  
  
"I used a cramming spell.It is very powerful.I had to get permission from Dumbledore."  
  
When Ez had gotten used to the school   
  
She started acting like they weren't even there anymore.McGonagol had been letting Severa out for acouple hours each day because she was getting more control over her powers.So Ez and Severa had been palling around for a while.The next day (Thursday) was a beautiful day and after classes they all went outside by the lake and watched the squid. "Well,Hermione said,that was weird while it lasted.  
The End Written by Artemis Dragon  
One more thing that we have to clear up.Remember when I put that little thing like this in the story* well here is the explanation.  
*The reason she came in the middle of the year is because Lucius finally persuaded Narcissa that Esmeralda would be fine.They worked everything with Dumbledore and everything was fine then. 


End file.
